


Imagines

by jessithewriter94



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Dacre Montgomery - Fandom, Marvel, Riverdale (TV 2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessithewriter94/pseuds/jessithewriter94





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my new imagine book! I thought it would be fun to try and start one. I will take requests! I'm just starting out on it so bare with me. Hopefully I'll get better with it in time! 

xx Jessi


	2. Gym Partner

You walk in to the main room of your gym and see nobody in there, seeing as its 3 am. You walk over to the punching bag and set your bag down on the floor next to it. You pull out your headphones and phone and put on your workout playlist. You start throwing punch after punch at the bag. Every time you come to the gym and use the punching bag you get in the zone.  
Every punch reminds you of why you're there to begin with. It reminds you of the day that all the aliens tried to take over New York and they killed your two best friends.

*flashback*  
The three of you were hiding from the aliens and flying debre. You looked around the corner and saw that the coast was clear. You looked to see your best friends being thrown back into a wall. You let out a scream and ran over to them and pulled them to your chest. You look up and see a man with what looks like reindeer antlers and grit your teeth and stand up in front of him and grab his robe and bring his face down to yours and say,  
"You will regret the day you came here, reindeer games! I swear on their life that I will get you back for this!"  
You let him go and walk back over to your friends bodies. You look up to see something fly over your head and you see someone run past you and start a fight with reindeer games.  
*end of flashback*

You don't even realise you're crying until you feel someone lay their hand on your shoulder. You jump and swing around throwing a fist. You hear a soft ow and you look up to see a pair of bright blue eyes and a head of blonde hair. You take your headphones off and look down at your hands before dropping to the floor crying. He leans down next you and pulls into his chest and he starts to unwrap the tape from your hands. You wrap your arms around his waist and he rubs your back. You pull back and look up at him and wipe your eyes and say,

"I am so sorry for this"

He gives you a smile and says,

"Its okay darling, may I ask why you were crying?"  
"When I get in the zone sometimes when I'm boxing I remember why i started boxing to begin with"  
"Why did you begin boxing"  
"When the aliens invaded New York my two best friends were killed and I swore to that reindeer games that I would make him pay"

He looks down at me and a small gasp leaves his mouth before he says,

"I remember you! You were the one who had Loki by his robe and was threatening him, I was the one who threw the shield at him after you let him go"  
"Oh i remember you now! I never got the chance to thank you for that"  
"There's no need to thank me ma'am"  
"Yes there is! You saved my life"  
"It's my job"

You give him a small smile and wipe your eyes and stand up. You walk over to your bag and grab your extra set of clothes out of it and look at Steve and say,

"I will be right back i'm going to go hit the showers"

*fast forward to after shower*

You walk out of the shower room and see Steve on the phone and just lean against the wall and watch him as he's talking frantically to the person on the phone. He turns around and sees you standing there and gives you a small wave before telling whoever it was that he had to go. He walks over to you and he smiles and you say before walking out of the gym,

"Well I have to get going, I have a job interview in a couple hours and I have a few errands I need to run. So I'll see you around Steve"


	3. Baby Fever

As you walk into the avengers tower you hear laughter. You make your way down the hallway towards the living room where you are met with all the avengers. Clint sees you walk in and stands and swoops you up in his arms and whispers,

"How are my favourites"  
"We're great birdy, I have the photos with me if you're ready to tell the others."  
"Yeah let's do it!"

He sets you down and you place a small kiss on his lips. You both walk into the living room fully and everyone looks up at the both of you and all you do is lay the photos on the coffee table. They all lean forward to look at the photos and the first one they pick up us the one of you standing in front of a window with our puppy Dodger with his paw on your bump in black and white, then the one of you holding the coffee cup that says 'we've got a winner' and they all look up at you as push your shirt back over your bump and Clint places his hands on it. Natasha is the first one to jump up and pull you into a hug. Then it clicks with everyone else and they rush over and pull you both into a hug.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

Im running down the street as I hear shots being fired after me. I take a small glance behind and I duck as I see Caps shield come flying towards me. I hear him shout at me,

"Come on! You don't have to run from us, we just want to talk!"

I come to a stop and he stops just short of running into me and I say,

"Yeah sure because last time you wanted to just talk"

I turn to walk away and Cap grabs my arm and I turn to face him and I look down at his arm and he's about to say something but we hear a splash behind us and I turn to see a guy wearing this crazy green black and gold outfit. I pull my arm out of caps hand and I turn and walk away from him. I start walking back towards my apartment when I hear footsteps behind me. I stop and turn around to see the guy from earlier standing behind me. I look up at him and say,

"I don't know who are you or what you but if I were you I would stop following me before I hurt you!"

He lets out an angelic laugh and says,

"Who are you midgardian to threaten me, Loki god of mischief!"

I take a step back and look at him with a smirk and let a sharp laugh and say,

"So you are the infamous Loki I have heard so much about"

He looks at you and tilts his head and says,

"So you have heard about me?"

You shake your head and start walking towards your apartment. Loki starts walking next to you and you both walk in a peaceful quiet. You reach your apartment and Loki just stands in the doorway as you walk in and you turn to wave in.

•••*time jump*•••

You're standing in your shared bedroom and you start to gather your things for a shower. You walk into the bathroom and place your stuff down on the vanity when you feel arms wrap around your waist. You turn your head to see Loki smiling down at you and you lean into his arms. He places a kiss on the side of your head and walks out of the bathroom to let you shower.

•••*fast forward after shower*•••

You step out of the shower and dry off and get dressed. You put on your dress than you sit on the toilet and put on your gold gladiator sandals and you put your hair up in some rollers while you do some simple makeup. You put on all your jewellery and pull your hair out of the rollers and it falls down in soft waves. You place a diamond studded star head band on and you walk out of the bathroom to see Loki standing there in his Asgardian attire holding your black cardigan. You walk up to him and he places a kiss on your forehead. You look up at him and ask,

"Do you think Thor will like me, my king?  
"Oh my dear queen, I am most positive he will love you dear as much as I do"  
"You really- wait you love me?"  
"Yes my queen, I love you more than the sweetest candy in all of the nine realms!"

You place a hand on his cheek and and say,  "My dear king, you have made me the happiest midgardian in all the nine realms. Now let's go meet my future brother in law," as you a place a kiss on his lips. He helps you put on your cardigan and you both walk out your apartment and make your way down to spot you are getting "beamed," as you call it, to Asgard.

•••*fast forward to Asgard*•••

You're looking around at Asgard as you and Loki are walking down the rainbow bridge. You grabbed his hand and he pulled you close to his side as he starts tell you a little about Asgard. He finishes just as you guys reached the palace. You stop just as the two of you are about to enter the palace. Loki stops when he realises you are not beside him and he turns to you and says,

"What worries you now my queen?"  
"It is just this will be the first time I am meeting Thor and I am just worried that he will not approve of us, of me."

He pulls you towards him and places his hands on either side of your face and places a kiss on your forehead and says quietly,

"My sweet beautiful queen, as I have told you at home and many many times before, he will love you just as much as I do." 

You give him a small smile and as you both turn to enter the palace the doors swing open and there stands Thor king of Asgard. You look up at Loki and as he's about to say something Thor says,

"Brother! This must be the amazing Y/N, you've told me so much about!"


	5. Secret Love Song

*listen to Secret Love Song pt 1 by Little Mix*  
You're walking through Stark Tower when you hear a booming laugh coming down the hall. You look up as you're walking down the hall and see Steve and Thor stopped just ahead of you. You adjust the band of the shorts you're wearing and straighten your braids and keep walking down the hall and as you pass them you can hear that Thor was just about to say something but he fumbled his words. You say a quick hi to both of them and as you're walking away you have a smirk on my face. You walk into the main room where we all hang out and you see Tony standing at the bar and he raises his glass towards you and all that comes out is,

"The usual"

He smirks and starts to make you your drink and you sit in front of him and sigh and he says,

"What's on your mind doll?"  
"Its not really a what but more of a whom"  
"Okay so who is on your mind?"  
"I can't really talk about it"  
"Okay well here's the thing, I know that look and it's the look of someone being in love"  
"Is it really that obvious?"

He just smiles and hands you your drink and as you are about to take a drink you hear the loud booming laugh of Thor and a small feminine laugh coming into the room. Once you see his towering figure you straighten up in your seat only to see him walking into the room with Jane Foster. You slam your drink down and set the glass back on the counter with a little too much force and the glass shatters under your hand. You look down at the cup, then at Tony and then you see Thor's figure coming towards you. You apologise to Tony about the glass and jump up out of your seat and head towards your room before he could even get to you. You walk into your room down the hall and head into your bathroom and start to pick out the glass out of your hand. As you get the last piece out you hear someone walk into your room and you stick your head out of the bathroom and see Tony sitting on your bed. He pats the area next to him and you walk over and press the towel onto the cuts and he wraps his arm around you and says,

"It's Thor isn't it?"

You look up at him and just lean into his side. He rubs your shoulder and you look at him and ask,

"Can I borrow one of your cars?"

He gets up and pulls you down the hall by your good hand to the garage and says,

"Pick your poison doll!"

You walk down the row of cars and then you see it, the matte black lamborgini, you look at him and lean against it and say,

"This one!"

He  smiles and goes over to one of the walls and types in a combination and tosses you a set of keys and you toss him the towel as you are getting into the car and you whip out of the garage.

*fast forward to after the drive*

You stop in front of a small field and get out of the car and head towards the middle of it. You sit on the ground and look up towards the sky and say in a small whisper,

"Hemidall dear, i'd like stay for a while."

A small voice in your head says,

"of course darling, would like for me to inform Loki of your visit?"  
"yes, if you would be so kind too. don't send for me just yet i have to let tony know i'm going"  
"that is fine darling, just let me know ma'm"

You pull out your phone and shoot Tony a text,

Y/N: hey redman i'm going to spend some time away for a while.  
Redman: where exactly are you going?!?!!!  
Y/N: away, just know that I am safe and i will be back soon enough. here are the coordinates of your car *insert random coordinates* i probably won't have service where i'm going so ill just text whenever i return  
Redman: okay just stay safe and text me whenever you come back.  
Y/N: i will redman dont worry, ill see you later

You shove your phone back in your pocket and you say quietly,

"hemi dear, i'm ready to come home"  
"okay darling, i'll open the gates"

*fast forward through the travel*

You start to make your way down the bridge when you see the gate door being open and see Loki standing in the doorway. You start running towards him and he catches you in a hug and he says,

"hello dearest, it has been a while since we've seen each other. what has that idiot thor done this time"  
"as you know and well he showed up to the tower today with Jane"  
"he can be really oblivious can he not"  
"yeah, i didn't want to be any other place than here after i saw that"  
"i am so very sorry dearest, but in happier news there is a ball tonight and we are going and we're going to have a grand time!"  
"well okay, but loks my dear i do not have anything to wear"  
"do not worry about that my dearest, i'll talk care of everything."

*fast forward to the ball*

Just as Loki had said he took care of everything. Your hair is in a curly updo, you have a nude eye with a nude lip. Your dress a beautiful navy blue with a slit up the side off the shoulder and you have a pair white pumps. You are finishing up putting on your necklace and as you are putting on your earrings you hear a knock on the door and say,

"Come in"

You hear the door open behind you and you see Loki walk into the room. You stand up out of the chair and turn to face him and the first thing out of his mouth is,

"He is here"  
"Is she with him?"  
"Yes"  
"then lets show him what's he's missing"

He turns towards the door and offers you his hand and you wrap your hand around his arm and you both make your way to the grand ball room. Just as you are about to enter the ballroom  you stop and Loki turns and you tell him you need a minute. You take a few deep breathes and walk back over to him and wrap your hand back around his arm. You hear a loud trumpet sound and you hear,

"Now entering, Prince Loki and Princessa Y/N"

You both start to descend the grand staircase and the first person you see at the bottom is Thor.

 

****CLIFFY****


	6. Little Duck

Your alarms goes off and you make your way into your bathroom and get into the shower. You get out of the shower and make your way back into your room and as you walk in your phone starts to ring. You walk over to your bedside table and pick up your phone and see that it is your love, the one and only, Tony Stark. You slide the bar on the screen to answer it. You let out a yawn and hear,

 

T/S: good morning to you too sweetness  
FN/S: haha so funny, good morning my love  
T/S: did you sleep well dearest  
FN/S: I did, little duck kept moving around a lot last night so I was awake on and off  
T/S: well that's no good, ill have to have a talk with him  
FN/S: you do that love, what time did you head to the lab today or did you even make it home last night?  
T/S: I came in to get a shower and you were asleep and then I headed back out  
FN/S: you want me to come by the lab today? We still have to tell the team about little duck.  
T/S: no you rest today, ill plan a family dinner for tomorrow night and we can announce it then  
FN/S: okay love, I think ill do a little shopping for little duck  
T/S: sounds good doll, remember practicle shoes  
FN/S: I know love I know, I've got on some leggings, tshirt and sneakers  
T/S: okay sweetness, bruce is here so I'm going to get back to work. I love you sweets  
FN/S: alrighty tell that brother of mine hi and I love you too, laters baby  
T/S: laters babies

 

You hang up your phone and make your way into your living room and you hear Jarvis come over the speaker,

 

J: Good Morning Mrs.Stark  
Y/N: Jarvis I've told you call me *first name*  
J: I apologize Mrs.*first name*, Mr.Stark has informed me that you are going out  
Y/N: yes, im going to do a little shopping for little duck  
J: ahh yes for baby stark  
Y/N: I'm going to go Jarvis, inform Tony that I'm leaving.  
J: I will Mrs.*first name*

You walk out of the house and are imediately met with Jordan, the personal driver Tony had hired to drive you around during the time being. You make your way to the vehicle and jordan says,

 

J: Good morning Mrs. Stark  
y/n: good morning jordan  
J: where are we headed to today  
y/n: to the shops, just going to be picking up some things for little duck  
j: alright

 

He walks to the back passenger door and opens it and helps you up into the vehicle and closes the door behind you than walks around back to the drivers seat. You arrive at the shops and Jordan helps you out of the vehicle. Jordan walks up next to you and offers his arm and you intertwine your arm with his and start walking towards the little boutique that you've been wanting to check out. He looks at you and says,

 

"So you've finally managed to tame the infamous Tony Stark"  
"Yeah I guess you could say that," you say with a laugh "he's not as bad as everyone thinks"  
"He was very adiment about finding someone to drive you around that way he wouldn't have to worry about you hurting yourself or little stark"  
"Yeah, he just wants to be around for the baby. He's really excited about everything."  
"I can tell, he's quite energetic about it"

 

A smile appears on your face and the both of you continue to walk towards the boutique. You walk in through the door and a hear a bell ring above you. You make your way into the shop more and you hear a gasp and someone say,

"Mrs. Stark, welcome to my shop! Please if you need anything feel free to let one us know"

You look up and see a perky girl standing behind a counter and say,

"Thank you, I will"

You walk around the shop with Jordan close behind. You start to walk past a section of the store when you see a crib and bedding set. You pull jordan to your side and when he sees it he starts laughing. You look at him and say,

"Well I think I just found the babies crib and bedding"  
"If you don't buy that for baby stark, I will. Tony's face is going to be priceless!"  
"I love the round crib, I always have. I think we should keep the nursery a surprise. I love the fact that the in encoraptes all of the other avengers, they are the only family Tony has left. So I want to include them all."  
"I think that is wonderful"

A huge smile appears on your face and you walk over the counter and tell the girl you are ready to check out and ask her to follow you to the area. You both walk back over to where jordan is standing and you say,

"I want to purchase all of this area," you say as you make a wide notion with your arms, "Cliché I know, seeing who my husband is but this is important to me"

She smiles and takes the tags off of everything and walks back up the counter with jordan and you in tow. You walk up to the counter and she says,

"I think Mr.Stark will love the idea for the nursery"  
"We're going to keep it a surprise, I love the fact that it includes all of the other avengers."  
"I think they will all like it"  
"Thank you, I've been wanting to stop by your little shop here for ages but Tony pretty much didn't let me out of the house until he found a suitable driver for me"  
"And this is him I presume," she says as she finishes ringing up the items, "alright the total is $2532.77"

You pull out your wallet and hand her one of Tonys credit card with a smirk. You're standing there as she swipes it and hands it back to you and you put it back in your wallet. She smiles as she hands you the reciept and says,

"Do you need me to get one of the guys to help move it for you?"  
"No, I'll come back later with some help."  
"We close at 8:30"  
"Alright thank you"

You look at jordan and he extends his arm and you lock yours with his. You both walk back out to the vehicle and Jordan says,

"Are there any other places you would like to go"  
"There's a couple of shops downtown and I want to go to starbucks, Tony doesn't want me having any coffee but I haven't had caffeine since before I was pregnant"  
"Okay, lets go"

He starts to walk around the vehicle to and you look at him and say,

"I've always hated having to sit in the back when its just me, so I'm going to sit in the front with you"

You head back to the house and you pull out your phone and call James,

"JB: hello  
Y/N: hey james its Y/N  
JB: oh hey, sorry I still havent saved your number  
Y/N: its fine, I was just calling to ask if I could get your help with something  
JB: sure what it is  
Y/N: Can I pick you in 10 and ill explain on the way  
JB: sure, see you than"

You look at Jordan and say,

"Looks like someone's going to know before dinner tonight"

You both get out of the car and walk inside and make a quick lunch. The time passes and the two of you leave to go pick up James. You pull up to his apartment building and you give him a call to let him know you're there. He comes down to the car and gets in the back with you and you give him a smile and that's when he notices your shirt and he raises an eyebrow and than a smile appears his face and he says,

"JB: is that why you asked me to help, you knew I could keep a secret  
Y/N: Don't be mad, I couldn't ask Steve, Thor or Clint because of their big mouths and Nat is going to be angry with me already for not telling her and I figured since you're my best guy friend and I trust you completely.  
JB: I'm your best guy friend?  
Y/N: Well yeah I mean, Steve talked about you so much when he would see me at the museum. And when you showed up and after everything, I knew that you are not a monster like I know you think you are or like tony thought.  
JB: Tony just doesn't like me does he?  
Y/N: not really but he's going to have to get over it. He needs to realise that you are back and you are going to be back to the old James and you're going to be in all of our lives for a very long time  
JB: what do you mean back to the old James  
Y/N: Has Steve not told you yet?  
JB: I guess he hasn't  
Y/N: as you know Bruce is my brother and Steve has been working with him a little trying to figure out how to reverse everything that Hydra did to you.  
JB: I know a little bit but not much  
Y/N: well it looks like I get to be the bringer of good news, with my help because they couldn't out a few things. We finally found a way to bring back the old you!  
JB: Really?"

You nod your head as you  guys pull up to the little boutique. Your door opens and you see him standing there already. He helps you out of the vehicle and the three of you walk back into the little shop and as you all walk back in the door chimes and the girl at the front counter looks up with delight,

"Mrs. Stark you're back and," she stops mid-sentence as she sees James next to you, "Mrs. Stark do you know who that is?"

You look at James than to Jordan than back to the girl at the counter and you let out a laugh and say,

"Yes, that's my best friend and godfather to my child. I'm perfectly safe, there is no need to worry. We're just going to start taking the stuff to the vehicle if that's okay."

You see her entire body sigh in relief and she shakes her head. You all walk over to the section and as soon as James sees it he cracks up laughing. You let out a little giggle at the sight of the in front of you.

****fast forward to right before dinner****

You just started to get into the shower when you hear the front door being closed. You walk down the hall and see Tony standing in the living room and you let out a squeal of delight, having not seen your husband in a few days due to the new project him and your brother Bruce were working on. You walk into the living room and he turns when he hears your footsteps and turns around and opens his arms and you walk into them and he hugs you tight. He pulls back from the hug and says,

"hey sweetness"  
"hello my love, did you let everyone know about tonight"  
"yes my dear I did, did you find what you needed today?"  
"yes I did and I couldn't be happier with what I found"  
"Am I going to get to see?"  
"Nope, I want it to be surprise! Don't think you can go to Jordan about it either"  
"How did you know I would try that"  
"Tony my love, I've been married to you for how long now and I knew you for how long before that?"  
"Touche dear, so are you excited about tonight?"  
"Yes! I need to tell you something though"  
"What?! Is the baby okay!?!"  
"The baby is fine darling but it's about James," he gives you a confused look, "Bucky I'm sorry, I forget that you all call him that."  
"What about him?"  
"He helped me today"  
"HE WHAT! DID HE HURT YOU!!??"  
"No honey! He actually helped out with a lot of things I needed help with today. Bruce, Steve and myself also finally figured out how to reverse everything hydra did to him, so in a couple of days I'm going to the lab to help Bruce with it. Steve doesn't want to be there incase something goes wrong but I know it won't."  
"No you are not! I don't trust him and what if something does go wrong, what about the baby!"  
"Honey stop, my findings are flawless and if he wanted to hurt me or the baby today he could have BUT HE DIDN'T!  So I'm going to help my brother to 'fix' my best friend and the godfather of our child!"  
"THAT MONSTER IS NOT GOING TO BE THE GODFATHER TO OUR CHILD"  
"Who should it be then? It can't be Bruce because of the green guy, it can't be Clint because I wouldn't do that to him seeing as he as three of his own, it can't be Nat because she goes on more dangerous missions than all of you combined, it can't be Steve because he's away on missions all the time. Tony just accept it, Bucky is my best friend and the godfather to our child! Now I'm going to finish my shower, you can join if you want but we have to get ready for tonight"

****fast forward through the shower****

You had just finished your shower and walk into your bedroom and see that Tony has laid out your off the gray sleeveless maternity dress, red cardigan and your gray slippers. You look at the dress and think how in the world are you going to get this on by yourself. As you start  to pull it over your head Tony walks into the room and says,

"You need some help there babe?"

You pull the dress back over your head and your standing there in your underwear and nod your head yes. Tony walks towards you and takes the dress from your hands and tells you to lift your hands above your head and he helps you pull it over your head. You face away from him and start to fix your hair say,

"Besides the obvious, why do you hate Bucky so much?"  
"We're really going to have this conversation now?"  
"Yes, he's my best friend and the little ducks godfather. So that means he's going to be in our lives for a long time."  
"How do you know that you and bruce are going to get all of the hydra stuff out of his head"  
"Honey, we're Banners our findings are flawless and if it makes you feel any better you can come to the lab with me and whisk me away if anything goes wrong"  
"That does make me feel a little better."  
"Good, now I have to go make sure you didn't burn the kitchen to the ground and I invited Jordan to dinner I hope that's okay."  
"That's fine dear"  
"Love you!" You say as you walk towards the kitchen to see Jordan and Bucky standing there already. Bucky walks towards you with a look that says he heard everything and then a smile appears on his face and he wraps his arms around you in a thank you for sticking up for me hug. You hug him back and you start moving around the kitchen starting to cook dinner. You're standing at the stove and you look up to see Bucky and Jordan both just staring at you while your cooking. You look back down and hear Tony say from behind them,

"Don't worry fellas that's the same thing I did the first time she made me dinner. It's captivating to watch isn't it?"

They both jump at the sound of his voice and Bucky automatically steps back. Tony just looks at him and does the head nod thing that guys do and you see Bucky relax instantly. Jordan stands straight up and says,

"Hello Mr.Stark, how are you this evening."

You let out a laugh and say,

"Jordan, you are our guest relax. Bucky can you come stand here and stir this for me, little duck is sitting on my bladder"

Bucky lets out a laugh and walks to where you were previously standing.

 

***TONY POV***

 

Bucky walks to where Y/N was just standing and he starts to stir the saucy noodles that she was making. I walk to the chairs and sit down in front of him and ask,

"So Bucky, or as Y/N likes to call you James. Do you really think they can reverse 70 years worth of hydra-ness out of your head?"  
"Honestly Tony, I'm kind of scared. I know Y/N is going to be in the lab helping Bruce and if something goes wrong and it doesn't work I don't want to hurt her or the baby. She's the only one besides Steve who still believes in me. She's my only other best friend, if something happened to her I would never forgive myself and I know you wouldn't either"  
"Oh um wow, I was not expecting that."

We hear footsteps walk back into the kitchen and see that it's Y/N and she says,

"See I told you Tony, he would never hurt me on purpose. He cares about me almost, keyword word here babe, almost as much as you do."

She walks back to where Bucky is standing gives him a side hug before taking back over stirring the noodles and sauce. She nods to me and tells me to start working on the salad and asks Jordan to get the garlic bread out of the oven. After I finish up on the salad I sit back down in front of them and think to myself if anyone was to see this picture they would be amazed. I run down the hall to Y/Ns office and I grab her camera off her desk and I go back to the kitchen and I say,

"Say chesse!"

They all look up and see me with the camera and smile. Y/N looks at me and says,

"What made you want to get the camera out?"  
"I was sitting there and it was just the sight that was in front of me, a driver, an ex-assassin and my wife in the kitchen making dinner."

You let out a little laugh and give him a hug. 

**cliffy**


	7. Real Love

You get out of the cab and you look up at the house in front of you. The cab driver walks around to the back of the car and helps you get your bags out of the trunk. You're standing there and hand him some cash and say, 

"I'll be here for a while and you went far out of your way to bring me here so that is my way of saying thank you."

He says thanks and walks back around and gets into the cab and drives away. You pick up your backpack and move your long flame coloured hair and put the bag on your back. You adjust your hat and pick up your duffel bag and throw it over your right shoulder carefully to miss your wrist that you just happened to fracture before ending up here. You have your camera around your neck and your guitar standing next to you. You adjust your knee brace from the knee surgery that you had a month ago and pick up your guitar and head towards the front door. You stop in front of the door to Klean, the rehab facility that your mother put you in. You set your guitar down and ring the doorbell. You stand there waiting for someone to answer the door when you see it swing open and your see a guy about 5'9, a shirt with an eagle on it, some baggy sweats, brown boots, sunglasses, and drinking a coffee. He looks you up and down and says,

"Are you the new girl?"

You look at him and just look down at your feet and shyly nod your head. He steps to the side and waves his arm into the house and says,

"Welcome to Klean."

Your duffel bag slipped off your shoulder and fell to the ground and as you lean over to pick up the bag with your left hand you knock over your guitar case in the process. The guy is just standing there watching you struggle. You finally get your bag off the ground and pick up your guitar and make your way into the house. You walk into the living room and see a women walk in and she lights up and says,

"Hello, are you Y/N?"

The guy looks at her and says,

"Yeah, this is her. She doesn't talk much though"

You look at him in disbelief and turn towards the women and say,

"Hi yes, I'm Y/N. Sorry is there some place I can set my things? Its hard to carry things with a busted knee and a fractured wrist."  
"Oh heavens, I'm sorry. Yes, Shannon can you show her to you guys' room."

Shannon, I guess his name is, starts walking away and he turns and nods his head for you to follow. You pick your guitar back up and follow him up the stairs. You make it to the top of the stairs and stop for a minute to catch your breath. He realizes you have stopped and walks back over to you and says,

"You okay flamey?"

You look up and him and say,

"Well considering I had knee surgery a month ago, fractured my wrist two weeks ago and my mother put me in rehab because I got a little addicted to my pain pills from my knee surgery and you are being no help.. I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic."

He looks at you surprised and takes your guitar from you and starts to walk towards the room and you follow behind him slowly. You stop in the doorway and are instantly surprised with how tidy it its. You step into the room and he has already set up your guitar on a walk hook by the end of what you assume is your bed. You walk in and set your bag down on the bed and you sit back against the headboard and prop your leg up. Shannon is sitting on his bed and he looks over at you and asks,

"So how long have you actually been addicted to pain pills?"

You look at him with a shocked face and say,

"Okay um wow, but if we are going to be roomies I guess we'll have to learn all about each other."  
"Yeah I guess we will"  
"But that will have to wait till later because I just spent 8 hours in the back of a cab and 9 hours on a bus before that and I would like a shower and some coffee."

You go to stand up but trip over your own feet and before you hit the ground Shannon had jumped up and caught you. Right as he stands you upright you feel a twinge in your knee and it goes out right from under you and you drop back onto your bed. Shannon steps towards you and says,

"Are you okay flamey?"

You're sitting there with tears running down your face and you're taking deep breathes and he leans down in front of you and says,

"I'm going to pick you up and take you downstairs, is that okay flamey?"

You shake your head yes and he places his arms under the back of you and one under your legs and he lifts you up in the air and makes his way downstairs and all you can do is hide your face in his neck and cry. The two of you get to the bottom of the stairs and he carries you over to the couch and sets you down and the women who you had talked to earlier comes in and sees you crying and Shannon looking very stressed and worried on the ottoman in front of you. She walks over and says,

"Shannon what did you do to her?"  
"What makes you think I did something? She was going to get up off her bed and she tripped over her feet and fell forwards and after I caught her from falling on her face she went to stand back up and something twinged in knee and she fell back on her bed and started crying."

You look up at her and say,

"He's right, he didn't do anything. I'm a klutz and I had knee surgery only a month ago and I'm really not even supposed to be walking on it but my mother decided I needed rehab more than I needed to heel from knee surgery. I ended up fracturing my wrist because my mother was no help after my surgery and so I had to do everything and I had to call and uber because I ended up falling and had to go to the emergency room by myself."

They both sat there looking at you in disbelief and Shannon say,

"so let me get this straight; you had knee surgery a month ago, fractured your wrist two weeks ago?"  
"yeah that's pretty much how it went"

He looks at you with sympathy laced in his eyes and you just shrug your shoulders. The women walks back in and hands you a few tablets and a glass of water. You put the tablets in your mouth and take swig of the water. You look down and then set the glass on the table and stand up and hobble your way to the backyard with your camera. You feel someone wrap an arm around and you look and see Shannon helping you out to the back yard. You start taking pictures photos of the back yard and of the flowers in the garden.


	8. Mornings Are For Coffee And Contemplation

It was a standard morning routine: coffee, breakfast and it would usually be shower before breakfast but you decided to spend the day doing a deep clean on your house. Your parents were out of town on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a couple months. You hopped out of your bed and stretch your body and walk over to your dresser and take out your black sports bra, gray crop top and gray shorts. You walk into your bathroom and change and walk back out. You look at the window across from yours in the house next door. The blinds are usually open, and from what you could tell it was a guys room, but today they were closed. You plug your phone up to the speaker that plays throughout the house and turn on your cleaning playlist. You start cleaning the upstairs, you go room by room. Your parents' room is strictly off limits and the door has been shut and locked since they left. You move onto the spare room to see the bed still messed up from when your best friend stayed over. You walk over to the bed and pull the sheets off the bed and take all the pillow cases off the pillows and throw them into a pile in the hallway. You move onto the next room which happens to be yours. You walk in and grab your basket that's sitting in the corner by your bathroom and pick up the couple of clothes that are sitting on your floor and you pull your sheets off your bed. You walk back into the hallway and grab the sheets off the floor and you make your way dancing down the stairs to your music. You set the basket down in the living room floor and you pull of the pillow cases from the pillows on the couch and you take the throw blankets off the couch and the chairs and toss them in the basket. You walk by and swoop up the basket and walk into the kitchen and get all the dirty towels and toss them in the basket and walk into the laundry room and start sorting everything and you put a load in the washer. You walk over to the hall closet and you get all of the cleaning supplies for the kitchen and bathrooms. You move everything onto the kitchen table and sort it by rooms. You grab the bathroom cleaner and start to head up stairs, as you reach the top of the stairs your phone rings. You answer it and say,

"Hello"  
"Hey sweetheart, how is everything going? Is the house still standing?"  
"Ha very funny father, but yes the house is still standing. I'm actually going through and doing a deep clean right now"  
"That's good, well sweetheart I was just calling to check up on you and to let you know I put some more money in your account. Your mother and I are going to be gone a lot longer than we expected. So I want to make sure you've got everything you need."  
"That's alright father, I understand that you and mover travel a lot for work. Well I'm going to get back to cleaning so I won't have to worry about it tomorrow."  
"Okay sweetheart, I'll try and call you in a couple days"

You hang up the phone and make your way into the first bathroom upstairs. You start cleaning up the bathroom and you walk back down to the kitchen. You set your phone on the table and as you do you get a text from your best friend. You pick up your phone and the text says 'Get to pops now!' You let out a sigh and you walk up to your room and grab your blue nikes and put them on your feet and grab your windbreaker and put your keys, phone and your credit card in your pocket and zip it up and head out the front door after locking it. You pull your phone out and shoot your best friend a text telling her you're leaving now and you put your phone back in your pocket and zip the pocket so nothing falls out and you take of running towards pops.

You slow down your run into a slow jog as you see Pops coming up. You start walking up to Pops and your best friend sees you walking up and runs outside to meet you and says "what took you so long?" "Oh I'm sorry. Not everyone has a car like you, so some of us have to either run or walk places." "You ran here?" You adjust your pony tail and say "Well yeah, so what was so important that you needed me so fast?" "Look over by Jughead" You look over to the other side of the parking lot and you see a very attractive red headed boy standing by and talking to Jughead. You turn back to your best friend with wide eyes and you say "Who is that?" "I don't know but do you see how good jughead looks" "Seriously ___" "What" "I ran all the over here just for you to drool over Jughead like always" "No, I wanted you to see the hot guy who's with him." "Well I've seen him and now I'm going home to finish cleaning my house. I'll see you Monday at school" "Alright see you later"

You turn from your friend and start the run back to your house. You're almost to your house and you start to slow into a slow jog and when you see your house you start walking to cool down. You're walking up your sidewalk to your front door when you hear someone walk up behind you and you turn around to see an older gentleman standing there and you nearly jump out of your skin and he says "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" You let out a laugh and reply "No it's okay" "I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I'm Fred Andrews" "Hi, I'm ___ ____" "I saw some moving vans early this week, where are you from" "We actually moved here from Australia" "Oh wow that's cool" "Yeah I guess, well I have some things I need to get done" "That's okay, if you ever need anything my son and I will be right next door" "Okay wait you have a son?" "Yes, he's about your age. You'll probably see him around" "Oh okay well thanks mate"

 

You turn around and walk into your house and close the door behind and you let out a sigh you take your jacket off and set it on the chair and then you pulled off your crop top and set it down as well. You walk into the kitchen and grab another cup off coffee and dance around to the music. You finish the coffee and set the cup down next to the keurig and you grab some of the cleaning products and you walk into the living room and start cleaning the entire room. 

You start going from room to room doing a deep clean and you finally stop in your room and you look around and see that the blinds across from yours are open. You lean on your window seal and the next thing you see is the red-headed boy from the dinner. You're watching him pace around his room when he stops and pulls his shirt off and throws it across his room. You stand there starring at him and you see him start to turn around and you grab a wash clothe and the window spray and you pretend to be cleaning the window. He turns around all the way and he sees you and you give him a small smile and a wave and you walk away from the window. He gives a small smile back and you go back to cleaning the rest of the house.  You finally finish up with all of the laundry and got done putting all the sheets back on all the beds and pillows. With sweat beading across my forehead, I let out a tired sigh. So perhaps deciding to deep clean my house was a little more exhausting than I had bargained for.


	9. Half A Heart

People tell me all the time not to fall for someone I just met, but what they didn't prepare me for was the blue eyed denim wearing new kid at school.

I roll over in bed and look at the alarm clock that is setting on the bedside table it reads 3:37 a.m. I let out a huff in annoyance and roll back over and try to go back to sleep. I toss and turn for hours until the alarm I had set to get up to go take pictures of the sunrise like I do every-day. I hop out of bed and go head to take a shower. I wrap the towel around my body and walk back into my room and I start to get dressed putting on my red and black plaid dress, black moto jacket, black thigh high socks and my black moto boots. I walk back into the bathroom and do a gray smokey eye and a maroon lip, I then do some two small fish tail braids and one big french braid. I walk out of my bathroom and grab my camera off my desk and head downstairs quietly.

I walk into the kitchen and get a travel mug out of the cabinet and make some coffee and fill the mug up. I re-set up the coffee pot and leave a note to let my parents know where'd I'd be. I walk out of the house and start walking through my neighborhood. As I'm walking through the streets I'm stopping every so often to take a photo of the scenery. I stop in the middle of the street to take a really cool scenic photo of the trees and right as I'm about to take it a car comes bareling down the street. I snap the photo with the car in it and jump right out of the way just in time to see the car fly by. The driver looks at you as they drive by and all you see when they look at you is a pair of bright blue eyes. 

You finally make it down to the field that you use to take the sunrise. I walk out to the center of the field and I set my jacket down and start taking pictures of the wooded areas around me. I'm taking photos when I hear the rev of a car engine; I turn around and start snapping photos of the mystery vehicle with the bright eyed driver. I see the sky starting to change colors so I turn around and start snapping photos of the sky. Right before the sun is fully risen I stop taking photos and I sit back down on my jacket and enjoy the rest of the sunrise.

After the sun has risen I stand up off my jacket and put it back on and I turn around start to make my way back to my house. I start walking back towards my house and I make back in just enough time to change my clothes and change my makeup. I run up the stairs to my bathroom and wipe off the gray smoky eye and do a nude gold smoky eye and a nude lip. I take my hair out of the braids and it falls down around my shoulders. I pull my hair back and tease it a little at the top and I pull it up in a high half-pony and put some bobby pins in to keep it in a high pony. I curl the ends so it doesn't look so flat and I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. 

I walk out of the bathroom and grab my backpack off the floor by my desk and slip on my heels. I walk downstairs and see my parents sitting at the kitchen table with cups of coffee and reading the paper. I walk by and grab some coffee for my travel mug and I put some creamer and splenda. I put the lid back on the cup and walk by and give my parents both a kiss on the cheek and head out of the door. I walk out of the house and place my heart shaped sunglasses on my face and un-button a couple of the buttons from my shirt to reveal a little of the bralet I was wearing. I start walking the couple blocks to Hawkins High School. As I walk up to the school I see the same blue hotrod that I did this morning fly in the parking lot. I stop and see a fire haired young girl get out of the passenger side. I'm standing a couple cars away from the blue hotrod and the first thing I see when the driver gets out is a set piercing blue eyes. My eyes grow wide as I realize that they are the same piercing blue eyes as this morning. I look away and start making my way across the parking lot. As I start to walk by him I feel an arm being placed around my shoulder and I turn my head to see a big smile and see the piercing blue eyes. "Nice look doll face" he says and I give him a small smile and say "Thank you love" He looks down at me and raises an eyebrow and before he can even ask I answer "Yes; I'm new, Yes; I'm not from here. Ireland" He gives me a big smile as I remove his arm from around me and I turn and start to walk away with a blush covering my cheeks. As I'm walking away I feel him grab my hand and he says "I didn't catch your name ireland" "That's because I didn't give it to you" I say as I'm walk away blowing him a kiss. I walk away and hear down the hall "You're going to be the death of me Ireland" As he says that the only thought that enters your head is 'As you are to me' 

I had already went to the office and got my schedule and books. The day's half over with and its right after lunch. I walk into my English. I'm sitting at my desk when the door opens and I see my mystery man. I look around the room and realize the only desk that's available is the one directly beside me. Your teacher gives him a nasty look and just points to the sit next to me. He walks over and sits next to me and I turn and give him a wink. I turn back to look at the front of the class and the teacher starts talking and she starts talking about some of the things we'll be going over. One of those things being romeo & juliet. She asks if anyone has any thoughts on soul mates, when she sees that nobody is raising their hand she says "How about one of new students, Billy?" He looks up at her and he straightens up in his chair and says,

"Soul Mates? I think they exist. Just not always romantically.

I think that there are certain people that you'll meet in your life who just connect with you, more than anyone else, and you know that it isn't a typical thing, yet you understand each other perfectly.

I think that this person won't always be your soul mate. They could be your friend or sibling. Parent, teacher, the person you're dating or whoever! It could be just about anyone you've interacted with.

A person that you connect with.

Maybe even a person you just met.."

You're turned to look at him as he says his answer and he looks over at me and he gives a small smile. You give him a small smile back think so my mystery mans name is 'Billy'


	10. Take Your Heart

You sat in your room, staring blankly at the wall in front of you. Your legs were crossed beneath you as you sat on your bed, biting your nails. You had just gotten off the phone with your best friend, crying your eyes out after you found out your boyfriend of 2 years had cheated on you with someone who thought was your other best friend. There were no more tears left, so you sulked instead. As per usual, your dad was out, probably at work late or something, so you were left at home alone.

Alone was the one thing you did not want at the moment.

You push yourself out of bed and head downstairs to the kitchen and make yourself a cup of tea. You put it in a travel mug and you see your car keys on the counter. You snatched them up, grabbing some cash out of the pizza fund, slipped on your snowshoes and walked out to your car. It was chilly out, so you turn around and head back inside and grab your jacket and gloves. Seeing as you were only wearing pajama shorts and a sweater.

You walk back outside and slide into your car, turning the key and shivering. It starts right up and you turned up the heat so it radiates through the car. Ten minutes later, you find yourself sitting outside of the grocery store. You walk inside and give the clerk a small wave and quick hello before you head towards the candy isle. You pick out a few of your favorites and head towards the ice cream and pick out your favorite. As you turn around you see your ex and your ex-best friend. They both look up at the same time and you look down at your feet and as you walk by them you feel a hand on your free wrist. You turn and see the eyes that you stared into for two years. You look down at your hand and he says "I haven't seen you at school lately, are you okay?" "I'm fine, I've just felt a little ropey, that's all" "Y/N, you know I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, I wasn't expecting her to come into my life in that way" "Y/E/N, you think an apology is going to fix it, it's all a load of tosh and you know it!"

You remove your hand from his and you turn and walk up to the counter. You pay for your things and walk back out to your car, you sit in the driver's seat and start crying. You start the car and drive back to your house. You start to walk back inside but you see that your front lawn is covered in snow. You look up and hold your hand out and see small flakes falling all around you. A smile comes on your face and you walk into your house. You walk over to the blinds covering the floor to ceiling windows in your living room and open them. You had helped your dad put up the christmas lights the previous weekend. So you can see the lights starting to reflect off the snow, seeing this it brings a smile to your face. You had put the ice cream in the freezer and you make yourself another cup of tea.

You walk up stairs and grab a towel out of the hall closet and you walk into the bathroom and you start running the water for a bath. The candles from the last time you had taken a bath. You think to yourself 'I guess father didn't move them.' You walk out of the bathroom and go back over to the hall closet and grab the box of matches that you keep in there. You walk back into the bathroom and start lighting all the candles and you sprinkle some bath salts that smell of peppermint and eucalyptus. You slosh the water around to mix it in more and you un-dress and slide down into bathtub. You had put bubbles in the bath as well and you already washed your body you lean forward and start to wash your long hair. You finish washing your hair and you get out of the bath and you look in the mirror and sigh. You look in the top of the cabinet and see a pair of scissors and you look at your long wet red hair and split it in two, with hair on both sides of face, you make sure it's even and you put it into pig-tails and cut it up to your shoulder and you cut the other side to match. You look in the mirror and gasp at what you just did. You throw away the hair you just cut off your head and you walk into your bedroom and put on your christmas pajama shorts, your matching socks and a sweater.

Steve POV

I slide into my car and slowly backed out of my driveway and headed down the road. After the ten minute drive, I found myself sitting in the driveway of a familiar house; one that I hadn't seen the inside of since I started dating Nancy. Biting my lip, I debated my options; stay in the car and go back home, just to drive by nancys again, or to go knock on the door and hopefully get an answer.

My knuckles collided with the door and soon enough, it opened to reveal a girl with long red hair dripping down onto her sweater making it a darker pink. She looked as if she had just gotten out of the bath as she squinted her eyes at me. "Steve Harrington?"

Suddenly, a sob escaped her lips as she broke down. I pulled her into my arms and she surrounded me with warmth, pushing her back into her house and closing the door and said, "You smell of peppermint and eucalyptus," I smiled "You smell of love and heartbreak" she smiled back.


	11. Sweet Creature

You walk into the school building and you're greeted by none other than Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler. You bring your camera up and snap a photo of them and continue walking through that hallway snapping photos of different things you see. You walk by Tommy and he yells 'Freak!' You look down at your feet and quickly walk past him. You look back up and see the guy you've had a crush on since the fifth grade. You pull your camera up and snap a photo of him at his locker. You see him turn and a smile appear on his face and you snap a few more photos before you walk away and head to your first class.

You go from class to class and you're sitting in Chemistry when the door swings open and in walks the guy Billy and right behind him in walks Jonathan. You look around the class and see that the only seat that is available is the one right next you. The teacher sees him and points to the seat next to you. He walks over to the desk and sits down on the stool next to you. You look up at him and give him a small smile. He leans over and says,

"I better get to see those photos you took this morning"

You look up and gasp and your feel your cheeks heat up and turn bright red and you say,

"Oh shit, you saw that?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I've got some that I want to show you as well, but I have to develop them first," He replies showing you the camera he has around his neck, "Maybe if you wanted to, we could go to the photo lab on our free period and develop our photos."

You give him a smile and right before you can answer the teacher says,

"Ms. Y/L/N, Mr. Byer! Is there something you want to share with the class?"

The class starts to laugh and you hear Jonathan say,

"No Mrs. Y/T/N"

You let out a small giggle and he looks down at you and gives you a smile and you both turn back to face the front of the class room. You start writing down the notes that are on the board. The bell finally rings and you start gathering up your things and as you stand up to walk out of the room you see Carol standing by the door handing out flyers to a party that she's having the coming up Friday. You take a flyer and before you can walk away you turn and ask for another one. You walk over to your locker and you turn and see Jonathan and you look at him and ask,

"Are you going to Carols party?"  
"Nah, I don't usually go to party's"  
"Oh come on Jonathan, I want to like at least one person there!"  
"Okay okay, sure"

"Yay!' You exclaim as you wrap your arms around his neck. He hesitantly places his arms around your waist hugging you to him. You both let go of each other and you start walking to your next class. You walk into the class and you sit at your desk and you hear a voice next to you say,

"So you going to the party?"

You look up to see Steve Harrington looking at you. You nod your head with a small smile and he says,

"It looks like I'll see you there"  
"Looks like"

You go throughout the rest of the week and it's finally Friday and you just got home from school and you see your mom sitting at the kitchen table. You walk over and give her a kiss on the cheek and walk over and get a cup of coffee. You turn and lean against the counter and say,

"I'm going to a party tonight"

She turns and looks at you and says,

"Oh really now?"  
"Yeah"

She just kind of shakes her head and you walk away and make your way upstairs. You walk into your bathroom and start to run a bath. Your soaking in the tub when your mom knocks on the door and says,

"There's a boy named Jonathan here to pick you up."

You shot up in the bath and you yell,

"Tell him i'll be down in a few minutes"  
"Okay dear"

You jump up out of the bath and wrap a towel around your body and put two small French braids and put it in two buns at the end and do a quick nude makeup. I run into my room and put on my striped tank and tie it up in the front and some shorts rolled up with a flannel tied around my waist. I walk back into the bathroom and put my locket around my neck, my glasses on my face, camera around my neck and I put my converse on. I run down the stairs and stop right short of running into Jonathan. You grab his hand and run out of the house to his moms car that he borrowed. 

The two of you arrive at the party and you walk in and the first person who comes up to you is Steve Harrington and he says,

"Y/F/N you made it! I'd like to properly introduce to my girlfriend Nancy Wheeler. Nancy this is Y/F/N."

You give her a smile and you instinctively take a step back grabbing Jonathans hand holding it. You look at him and he gives you a small smile and you can feel Steve starring at you and he looks down at Jonathan and your intertwined hands. Nancy looks where he eyes were turned and she looks like her soul just got crushed. You move closer to Jonathans side and say,

"It was nice seeing you Steve and nice meeting you Nancy. We're going to go get a drink now"

You start to walk towards the kitchen with Jonathans hand still in yours and you grab a water out of the fridge and hand him one as well. You lean against the counter and he stands in front of you still holding your hand. You look down at your hands intertwined and he says,

"You know I never thought this would happen."

You look at him as he steps towards you and places his lips softly and hesitantly and you set your water down and let go of his hand and you wrap your arms around his neck and run one of your hands through his hair. He sets his water bottle down and places his hands on your waist leaning into you more.

You pull back a little and rest your forehead on his and a smile is etched on both of your faces. You look into his eyes and he lets out a chuckle and you say,

"You wanna go dance"

He looks out at the dance and starts to walk away only to stop and hold out his hand. You give him a big smile and you take his hand and you follow him to the middle of the giant group of sweaty teens and the two of you start dancing around like you're the only people in the world.

The house is slowly becoming more and more empty and you and Jonathan are sitting in the back yard next to Steve and Nancy. You're cuddles into Jonathan's side and Nancy is cuddled into Steve's. You look up at them after looking at your watch and you say,

"Hey the sun is about set and I have this huge field behind my house and it's perfect to watch the sunset over"

They all agree and you all go in separate cars back to your house. The four of you are laying on lawn chairs to watch the sunset across a field. It was decided that this was our sleeping spot and you curled under a blanket. You feel a little movement on the chair as he scoots closer to you. He positions himself in front of you. You can feel him coming close. Still pretending you were asleep he plants a short kiss on your nose. You open your eyes a little bit and see that he has closed his eyes while lying in front of you. You smile and cautiously look at him and kiss him back. You watch him and he opens his eyes, smiles at you, then shifts under the same blanket as you. You then fall asleep together.


	12. Shoutout To My Ex

You and your best friend are sitting in your bedroom listening to music when you hear your mom shout from downstairs,

"Y/M get down here!"

You look at your best friend and both jump up out of your bed and head downstairs. You get to the bottom stairs and turn towards the dinning room and see your mom and dad standing there with a box in their hands and you see a smile creep onto your moms face. You look at your best friend and you walk towards your mom and she hands you the boxes and you start to read where the boxes are from and at the top you see the word Coachella. You look at your best friend and all you can do is let a scream and say,

"THEY'RE HERE!!! OUR TICKETS TO COACHELLA ARE IN!!!!"

She looks at you and lets out a scream and you take the boxes and you both head back up to your bedroom. You both jump onto the love sacs you have in the corner of your room. You toss one of the boxes to her and as she's starting to open hers you are just sitting there staring at yours. She looks at you and asks,

"Are you going to open it or just sit there and stare at it?"  
"I'm not sure, I have been waiting for this moment for so long. The opportunity to be able to go to Coachella and now I hold in my hands my tickets to both weekends. I'm just shook"  
"I know what you mean."

She goes back to opening her box of tickets and you stand up with yours and head to the bathroom. She looks up as you are shutting the door. You check to make sure the bathtub is dry and you sit in the bottom of it and pull out your phone and pulled up twitter and tweeted a friend,

"YTN: @/jjl71 are you awake?  
@/jjl71: @YTN for you of course dearest  
YTN: @/jjl71 yay! I have major news! I'll text you!  
@/jjl71: okay dearest"

You open up your texts and go to your thread with him and say,

-Hi puddin  
*why hello there dearest! What is the major news you have for me  
-MY COACHELLA TICKETS CAME IN THE MAIL TODAY!!  
*seriously!? So did mine  
-are you going to both weekends or just one?  
*both, what about you?  
-both! I want to ask you something but I don't want to come off to strong  
*dearest, we have been talking for how long now/ I have seen you at your worse because of that tool bag and at your highest (i.e. your makeup haul)  
-okay so that is true  
*so go ahead and ask  
-maybe we can finally meet?  
*you would really want to meet me?  
-of course I would puddin, like you said I have seen you at your worse because of her and at your highest. Its something that I've wanted to do for the longest time now.  
*awww dearest, that means a lot. But what if I'm not what you expected  
-don't think like that! It will be the greatest thing ever!  
*okay dearest, let's meet up.  
-OMG are you serious!  
*what's the worst thing that could happen  
-you could kidnap me and kill me  
*okay Debbie downer lol  
-sorry my bestie watches way to many horror films XD  
*its okay dearest  
-I have to go for now, my bestie is my bedroom and has already opened her tickets and I'm currently sitting in my bathtub with mine sitting in my lap still in the box.  
*it's late where I am but do you want to FaceTime with me so I can watch you open your tickets  
-I don't want to keep you from your beauty sleep  
*its okay really, I want to see your face when you open them  
-okay okay hold on a minute let me set my phone up to where it wont fall  
*okay dearest"

You get your phone set up to where it wont fall and you go to his contact and press the little camera button to FaceTime him. Just like every other time you have facetimed him all you see is the tattoo on his right collar bone. You have you headphones plugged in and you hear a soft,

"Hello dearest"

As soon as you hear that you get the biggest smile on your face and say back,

"hi puddin"

You hear a soft chuckle and smile even more and start to open your tickets and say,

-when are you going to are going to show me the face that goes with that voice?  
*you'll see it at Coachella  
-but that's in like 7 months!  
*I know dearest but you have went this long, can you wait just another short 7 months for me?  
-I guess, I know it is going to go by super fast but I just wish it was sooner  
*now now dearest don't wish your life away, we will finally get to meet soon enough  
-I kno- holy crap these tickets are amazing(you say as you finally get the box open and show him in the camera)  
*those are really cool! I cant wait to open mine  
-I really have to go now, the bestie is probably wondering what I'm doing in here for so long  
*then go dearest, I'm getting pretty tired myself so I might just go to sleep after this  
-I told you earlier that I didn't want to keep you awake!  
*I would stay awake until I could barely hold my eyes open if it meant I got to talk to you  
(you look down at your hands as tears start to fall onto your lap and you hear)  
*oh dearest why are you crying, you know I hate to see you cry  
-no one has ever said something like that to me, not even him  
*well dearest, I care about you more than I thought so to know that I am the reasons for those tears right now breaks my heart  
-puddin, they are happy tears not sad tears  
*they are still tears non the less  
-I know I am sorry puddin  
*it is fine dearest  
-I'll let you go to sleep now, ill talk to you later puddin  
*Je vous aimerai pour toujours  
-I know

You hang up the phone and you get up out of the bathtub and walk back into your bedroom and your bestie looks up at you from her spot on the lovesac. You walk past her and flop down on your lovesac and just sigh. She looks at you and asks,

*were you talking to him again?  
-He knew we were going and I told him that when they came in I would let him know so of course I was talking to him  
*did he finally show his face?  
-sadly no, not this time but I did find out that he is going to Coachella and I mentioned maybe meeting up with him while we were there. I hope you don't mind  
*I have been by your side throughout this whole experience of talking to this mystery man so of course I'm okay with it!!  
-Awesome, because he said he would love to meet finally!


End file.
